Hunterhunted
by Haku Ishatar
Summary: (SHOUNEN AI, YY)There's a new guy in town, one who seems to be obsessed with a certain young boy and their gold trinket. But what happens when he find himself growing attracted to this young man? Will he give up his mission, or his heart?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't won Yu-Gi-Oh!. Go figure.

Haku: Y. Haku and I aren't going to hove much of an appearance in this one, especcially at the start. That said, on with the fic.

~~~

...

...

...

USERNAME:

_Darkmage_

...

PASSWORD: 

_****************_

...

...

...

Welcome back, sir.

Proceed to mission? Y/N. 

_Y_

...

...

Mission log. Open? Y/N. 

_Y_

...

...

Profile For: MOUTO, YUGI. View Profile? Y/N. 

_Y dammit!_

...

...

ERROR: Unknown command: Y Dammit!. View profile? Y/N. 

_Y_

MOUTO, YUGI

Attends Domino High. 15 years old.

_View image._

...

...

...

ERROR: Image not found.

_View profile._

MOUTO, YUGI

Attends Domino High. 15 years old.

_More._

...

...

Lives with grandfather, MOUTO, SUGORUKU. Associates with MAKAZI, ANZU. HONDA, HIROTO. JOUNUCHI, KATSUKYA.

_Address._

...

...

Kame Game shop, Domino City, Japan.

_Mission._

...

...

Seek out, Capture, take 'Puzzle'

_Search: PUZZLE._

...

...

...

SEARCH Complete. 

Results: 100879 for PUZZLE

_Bugger._

...

...

...

ERROR: Unkown command: Bugger. 

_Mission._

...

...

Seek out, Capture, take 'Puzzle.'

_More._

...

...

ERROR: Unable to locate more information.

_Mission status._

...

...

...

Mission Status: Unclaimed. Accept mission? Y/N.

_Y._

...

...

...

Mission accepted. Good luck Darkmage.

_Logout._

...

...

...

User logged out successfully.

USERNAME:

~~~

Haku: Hell, I know it's weird, but it'll make more sense when the actual story starts, next chapter! This is kind of like the Prolouge here. 


	2. Chapter 1

Haku: Next chappie, and this one will make sense! As in there will be a plot line starting up, not a useless string of nonsense as there was last chappie!

Y. Haku: Hmmm, isn't your stuff just usually a long string of nonsense though?

Haku: SHUSH you! -bonks him- Hey! That was fun! -bonks him again... and again... and again...-

Y. Haku: X.x

Yugi: Yay! I get to be muse!

Haku: Wow, you're the first muse who's actually been happy about that! -hugs him-

Yugi: ^_^ I don't see why Yami complained so much!

Haku: ^_^ I should make you muse more often!

REVIEW REPLIES:

Yugi: Tis FUN to play with bold!

**kIm**- ^_^ It will now make a lot more sense, for that was basically the introduction. Funny way to start a fic I know, but hey!

**Spiritual Winds**- The actual story starts this chapter! I'm glad you liked the start!

**Dagger5**- ^_^ I'm glad you liked it! I'm starting with the actual fic now.

**Nekostar 2**- Yes, very weird... but it'll make sense this chappie I promise!

**Yami-Ryou**- O.o That's an interesting outlook, but cool! ^_^

-three second pause throughout the room-

Yugi: Oh dear. -grabs Haku's arms-

Haku: GRR! LET ME GET MY HANDS ON HIM! GRR! LET ME GO YUGI! MUUUSSSSSTTTT... DESTROY... MARIKU!!!!! Yessss Precioussss... desssstroy the Yami Malik.... Mussst ssssave Malik....

Yugi: -sweatdrop sweatdrop-

Y. Malik: -runs away-

**Kikoru**- Will do! ^_^

**DFN3**- O'course he does! But wait until you find out what it is. 

**Koishii No Tenshi**- There might be another chapter like that, depending on how the fic goes. But I'm glad you liked it!

DISCLAIMER:

Haku: Take it away Yugi!

Yugi: Haku doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or, as you saw (If you read Review replies) A certain blonde-haired Yami wouldn't actually exist...

Haku: Darn right he wouldn't.

~~~

Chapter 1

~~~

I rubbed my eyes in tired frustration. Who would have thought a SCHOOL would have so much security surrounding it's database? I really shouldn't have accepted that mission, what, with next to no information on it at all, but the others always said I enjoyed a challenge. Of course, in the Network, no-one knows what anyone else looks like for the simple fact it's too risky to get friendly with someone who's as good, or better a spy than you are. You have to watch your back.

I guess I should explain a little huh? Seeing as you've probably never even heard about the Network before. It's an underground organization, that you have to sign in to. No one knows where headquarters are, those invited there are never allowed to leave, and the other members never hear from them again. the first shock came when my rival, MAGEGIRL was asked there. Oh, that's another thing, we have no idea who the other members of this organization are. We talk, on occasion, always over the internet, behind the world's greatest security system. Hell, not even the pentagon knows we exist. But that doesn't mean we know names, no, we're all known by code. I'm DARKMAGE. Now, back to why my computer was infuriating me so.

"DAMMIT! WORK YOU BLOODY MACHINE!" I was strongly tempted to throw the computer across the room, and watch, with a sense of grim satisfaction, as it shattered all over the floor of my dim, unlit bedroom. What can I say? I work better in the dark. If it were day, the screen would be kicked in by now. I tried once more to go in the last backdoor I knew of, before I gave in to frustration and asked THIEFKING to get into the school for me. He was very appropriately named, I always thought, for he was an expert at hacking and leaving nice little viruses on particularly nasty pages, but luckily, I didn't need to get in touch with him (lucky for the school that is... If I had, they would have woken up to all their files missing.) for, with a tired "beep" The inner workings of the school were open to me. 

"Domino high... lets see... where would you keep the new student files?" Yes, I mumble to myself when I'm on the computer, it makes things seem much more interesting. Browsing their network, and wondering why all the security, a ping alerted me to a message coming in from THIEFKING.

THIEFKING- Horn broken, watch for finger. says-   
Hey there mage, how's it going?

I smiled, and quickly typed,

DARKMAGE- If I agree, will you SHUT UP? says-  
Hey Thief, where were you about 3 seconds ago? I could have used your help.

I turned back to my work as he typed his reply, Quickly locating the new student files and creating one for myself. Tomorrow I'd walk to the school, and a new student file they didn't know they had would let me in.

THIEFKING- Horn broken, watch for finger. says-  
Why? What's up? (And it's KING to you.)

DARKMAGE- If I agree, will you SHUT UP? says-  
Bloody Domino High school, their files are guarded as close as the pentagons. New mission. (oh really? what you going to do about it?)

I sighed, looking around my small room. There was nothing really in it, just a bed, some clothes visible through an open closet door, an alarm clock, and the computer on a small desk. I'm used to moving in and out of places quickly for my missions, but judging by the proximity of the school to this apartment, I wouldn't have to go anywhere anytime soon.

THIEFKING- Horn broken, watch for finger. says-  
HAH! You took the Yugi Mouto mission didn't you? Well, I'm glad it's you, and not me. It sounds almost impossible, and from what I hear, failure is not an option. -points and laughs-

I felt myself pale.

DARKMAGE- If I agree will you SHUT UP? says-  
-pales- You're not serious are you? Ahh well, I haven't failed yet. -attempts to break your fingers-

His reply was very quick.

THIEFKING- Horn broken, watch for finger. says-  
There's always a first time, Mage. (I wonder if I'll figure out who you are...)

This puzzled me, but I didn't make any reply. Thief never replied if I asked questions. It was unspoken law in the underground world, that One, you didn't ask questions, and two, if someone asked a question, you didn't reply, unless it was something trivial.

_Kuriboh has been added to the conversation_

DARKMAGE- If I agree, will you SHUT UP? says-  
Hey 300!

THIEFKING- Horn broken, watch for finger. says-  
Hoi-ya Kuriboh!

300, another one of our little 'group.' She's as into duel monsters as THIEFKING and I, but enjoys little quirks with her cards, such as calling herself Kuriboh, because of the fact Kuriboh has 300 attack points.

Kuriboh says-  
Hey guys, how are we? ^_^

I sighed, she always liked to make 'smiley faces.'

DARKMAGE- If I agree, will you SHUT UP? says-   
Not good, I've got the Mouto case. -sighs as funeral march plays in the background-

THIEFKING- Horn broken, watch for finger. says-  
Opps, sorry. -Turns off CD player.-

Kuriboh says-  
LOL King! I'm sorry to hear it though Mage, -yawn...- Sorry boys, I'm tired... I gotta go. -.- zZz...

I sighed, half heartedly.

DARKMAGE- If I agree, will you SHUT UP? says-  
Yeah, not a bad idea, 300... I might turn in myself... (Those faces really IRK me you know that don't you?)

And without waiting for a reply, I turned off the computer, and jumped into bed.

~~~

The next day dawned bright and early over Domino city, as I threw a ringing alarm clock halfway across the room, and groaned in frustration as this did nothing to stop the noise, only proceeded to make it louder and more infuriating, as I actually had to get out of bed if I wanted to smash it. And get out of bed I did, but I restrained myself from breaking my alarm clock, after all, it would mean having to buy a new one. I really didn't want to do that just yet. 

Going downstairs, I pulled on the uniform that headquarters had sent me. that was another thing I loved about this job. Free food, free accommodation, (Though I was only 16, I was recognised as a legal adult by the country. Hey what can I say? Being in the Network gives me friends in high places.) and no bills to speak of. That's not all the benefits I got, but the others don't really matter. I just got dressed, had a piece of plain toast for breakfast, (Hell, butter is useless really.) and left the house. 

Walking slowly down the street, I followed the street map in my mind to get to where I wanted to go. Stopping in front of the large gates of the school, I was slightly surprised to see the homely attitude that it possessed. It was almost as if... well.. I don't know what it was like. I just walked in, disregarding all feelings of safety I had. Hell, I was a spy. It'd do me no good to get friendly with anyone. A glare and a scowl plastered on my face, I walked into the building, and up to the reception. (Haku: Hell, I know that I'm not describing anything, but stay with me here. Descriptions come later.) 

A dumpy woman of about 35 greeted me there. "Good morning sir! What can I do for you?" She said in a falsely cheery voice, that I saw right through. I tried replying civilly though.

"Hi. I'm new today, and I was wondering if I could get my schedule?" I said, turning on all the charms.

"I... don't know of any new students coming today. but hang on a sec, I'll check for you." She replied, a politely confused look on her face, as she typed on the keyboard. "And what's your name?"

"Yami Atemu. (Haku: Merely because the author is a lazy bum and can't be stuffed thinking up anything else.)" The lady nodded, typing into her computer at a rapid rate. 

"Well, Yami, it looks like I was mistaken. Here's your timetable, and your class is just down that hall, first door on the right, you can't miss it." She smiled, and I nodded my thanks, following her instructions perfectly. I raised a hand and lightly rapped on the door with my knuckles. The teacher, a tall man of about 40 years answered the door. 

"May I help you?" He asked, his face enquiring.

I smiled. "Hi! my name's Yami Atemu, and I was told by the lady at the front desk that this was my class? I'm new today, you see, and well... yeah..." I finished, deliberately trailing off.

He looked puzzled for a minute, before taking a look at my schedule. Apparently satisfied with what he saw, he ushered me inside. "Class? We have a new student joining our form today, and his name is Yami Atemu. I'd like you to all make him exceptionally welcome, on his first day. Yami? If you'd come inside please?"

I did as I was told, gracefully walking up to the teachers desk, with practised ease. "Hello. I'm Yami. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said, flashing a casual smirk towards the class, making all of the girls, and even a few of the boys swoon.

The teacher beamed at me. "Okay, Yami, let's see... where can we seat you? Ahh. Next to Yugi there's an empty seat." My hearing perked, as I heard the name Yugi. I turned in the direction and looked directly into the eyes of...

My exact duplicate...

~~~

Haku: Hell! I know it's not descriptive and such, but the non-descriptiveness is an important part of the story.

Yugi: YAY! Yami's sitting Next to me! -bounces around the room- 

Haku: O.o -sweatdrop sweatdrop-

Yugi: Oh, and hands up anyone who thinks they know who THIEFKING is? And just so no-one gets angry with us, 300 doesn't matter to the plot at all, she's just a tiny little part of the story, of completely no significance, so don't bite our heads off for an OC ok?

Y. Haku: -regains consciousness- Read and review? 


	3. Chapter 2

Haku, Yugi and Y. Haku: -sneaking around through the vast underbrush of a jungle as creepy, suspenseful music plays.-

Yugi: Do you see it yet?

Haku: Nup, what about you, Kohaku?

Kohaku: What are we looking for again?

Yugi and Haku: -fall over-

Haku: We're looking for Experiment number 28. It got loose again.

Y. Haku: Oh. Well, then no, I haven't seen it. I've only seen a few plot bunnies, nearly fallen down several plot holes, and ran into a writer's block.

Yugi: Don't forget the Mary-Sue who tried to eat you two. 

Haku: Yeah, and the inspirational spark that nearly set you on fire Yugi. Come on, let's go... 

Haku, Yugi and Y. Haku: -keep moving through the jungle-

REVIEW REPLIES:

**tati1**- Yeah... I'm not very good at that kind of intertextual link. Hey look! Big word!

**YYHgurl**- Yeah, I know it was insanely obvious... but I couldn't resist... For some reason I enjoy pointing out my suckiness... Thanks for the review by the way. 

**Dagger5**- Trust me, You're undoubtedly right... Everyone else has got it... -falls over-

**Karasu8**- ^_^ Yeah, you're right... the first one anyways. Though Mariku wouldn't have been such a bad idea, though I have another plan for him. 

Y. Haku: That is he could POSSIBLY be a part of the other plan, because there's someone who fits better, and she's toying with the idea of having him there instead.

Yugi: It would also make more sense for this other person to go there.

Haku: We don't reveal much, do we? Only enough to get people confused...

**kIm**- ^_^ Thanks for the comments. I'm glad you like it, and I'm updating now.

**Yana5**- Thanks. but could you please leave more than a one word review in future? Not to be picky or anything, but Cool doesn't exactly tell me much. I appreciate criticism, and comments. Thanks.

**Kikoru**-

Yugi: I'm not hyper! Whoever said I was hyper? Me hyper? Never! -bounces about happily.- Bounce, bounce, bounce!

Haku: Erm... right... And I'm updating now!

**SoulDreamer**- ^_^ Here we go! The next instalment.

**Yami Rissa**- I think everyone does! -hugs- but thanks for being kind!

**Shinda-Yukai**- -giggles- You got it, except 300 (Kuriboh) is only a lesser character, though Tea would fit.-gives you a thiefking Bakura Plushie-

**Spiritual Winds**- GYAHH! IKKY IKKY POCKY! -hides-

Y. Haku: What can I say? She doesn't like pocky... Though thanks for the offer. And we'll update as soon as possible.

Yugi: I'll have the pocky?

**Saiyan Jedi**-

Y. Haku: O.o Voodoo doll... -stares at it-

Yugi: Nu-uh! Me no lay off! Me no want no steenkin chocolate.

Haku: ... ... ... If I would change it now, I could, but seeing as I have so many reviewers who want it to be a shounen Ai fic, I have to continue. If it makes you feel any better, I will NEVER do any graphical stuff. It just doesn't appeal to me. 

Yugi: She might do a kiss or two though, is that okay?

Y. Haku: Do I get chocolate now?

Haku: -standing behind, shaking head furiously just out of Kohaku's line of sight-

**someoneyoudontknow **- lol. It is kind of predictable, isn't it?

Y. Haku: What do you mean KIND OF?

Haku: Okay, it's very predictable.

**Koishii No Tenshi**- it's a bit funny? Good! I don't want it to be too dark and broody.

Y. Haku; You got to live on the Bright Side of life...

Haku: And you're right. : )

**Yami-Ryou**- Sure, that's fine. YUGI!

Yugi: Yes?

Haku: Take the alarm clock to Yami alright.

Yugi: Okay!

Haku: Yeah, everyone's already told me. It was very obvious, wasn't it?

DISCLAIMER:

Haku: Do I own? No. Do I wish I owned? Yes.

WARNINGS:

1. Shounen Ai. YY.

2. ANZU (Though it's technically Tea from the American dub) BASHING!!!!! 

~~~

Chapter 2

~~~

I slowly made my way towards the back of the classroom, to the desk next to the strange boy. The first thing I had noticed about him were his similarities to me, the cherry, black and gold spiked hair, the way he could have passed for my little brother. (Including he height, though thankfully, he was about a foot shorter than me.) Now, though, I was noticing his differences. his eyes were a most peculiar shade of violet, whereas mine are blood red. He lacked a few of the golden strands in my hair, the ones that raked back, and he seemed so full of innocence. I took my seat elegantly, and he smiled at me. 

"Hi! I'm Yugi! It's a pleasure to meet you." He whispered towards me. I nodded acknowledgement, and turned towards the front. I felt him smile happily next to me, and turn back, though he kept shooting me looks as the day wore on. It was slowly grating on my nerves, so when he next did it, I turned towards him. He blushed and looked away, embarrassed to have been caught out, but now I was interested in what he was doing, so I watched him discreetly. 

he was very interesting, to say the least, and I learnt a lot in those few moments as he had a whispered conversation with the boy next to him. I guessed that this was one of his friends, but I couldn't pick which one. He was either the Katsuya boy, or the Hiroto, boy, but I couldn't guess which. I watched the rest of the class after that, and noticed that Yugi wasn't the only one who had been giving me looks. A girl with Brown hair and blue eyes was staring at me openly, and the teacher was starting to get annoyed with her, for he was trying to get her to answer a question. I made a clear note to stay away from her, because she looked like a bit of an airhead. In another corner of the room, there was a boy with snowy white hair, seemingly focused on his work, except his eyes were expertly trained on me. I pretended to focus my page and mouthed the words, "I see you... " Before watching for his reaction. 

He smirked, and mouthed back, "Your point being?" Before he turned back to his work. 

Suddenly, a note was clumsily passed onto my desk. It was written in round, slightly childish letters, and read, "Would you like to have lunch with my friends and me later? Yugi."

I smirked. Such opportunities don't usually fall into your hands so easily. "I'd love to. Thank you for the offer. My name's Yami by the way." and slipped it back onto his desk. It took him a moment to realise it was there, but he quickly opened it and read it. He turned towards me and beamed happily, before hastily scribbling a reply, before passing the note back over. 

I would have sighed at his lack of stealth if I hadn't caught myself. " Cool! I'll see you at lunch then Yami." I smiled at his writing, the slightly untidy scrawl drawing my eyes away from my somewhat more elegant writing above it.

"Alright, and I suggest you don't write any more notes, the teacher's looking this way." I flicked the note back with practiced ease. I watched his eyes widen sightly, then he looked around, and I almost gave an exasperated sigh. He saw the teacher looking at him, and sent me a quizzical look. The teacher saw, and moved towards us.

"Boys, not passing notes I hope?" I gave a slight wink to Yugi, then I looked up at the teacher, a startled expression on my face. "Sir!" I gasped, the full picture of surprise.

"Mr. Atemu, I suspected better of you. On your first day no less." He scolded, and I resisted the urge to smirk, as he focused his attention onto me instead of Yugi. God, people are easy to manipulate in this day and age. 

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to, I was just asking Yugi for some help on one of the problems." I gestured towards the blackboard, where some relatively simple questions were situated. "It won't happen again." I hung my head in mock shame, and Yugi was trying incredibly hard not to laugh next to me. The teacher (I really SHOULD have learnt his name.) continued on. As soon as the man had passed, the boy shot me a look that said, 'that was BRILLIANT!' before turning back to his work. I couldn't help it. I smirked, before quickly writing down all the answers to the problems.

The classes dragged on as they always do, and though it seemed as if lunch would never come. Come it did though, and the class let out a held breath as the bell rang, and as one stood up. the herd of people slowly ambled out of the class, Yugi and I to the back of the que. (Haku: That doesn't look right...)

"That was brilliant you know." The boy commented, staring at me with a look of all honesty. 

I shrugged. "It's what I do." I replied, whilst thinking that the boy didn't even know the half of it.

"Then teach me." A blonde boy had joined us. He was dressed rather messily, but had a seemingly warm outlook on life, and spoke in a Brooklyn accent. his brown eyes sparkled merrily, as he held out a hand towards me. "Katsuya Jounouchi. Call me Jou though. everyone does." (Haku: Sorry, but I can't type Jou's accent. I've tried, believe me.) I shook it, and noticed he had a firm grip.

"Yami Atemu." I replied, watching him closely for his reaction. his smile grew wider, then looking over his shoulder, it fell away into a scowl. 

"Bakura." (Haku: Haha... you were all expecting Seto, weren't you?) He spat, and I turned, the snowy white teen from earlier behind me. This male was slightly sinister looking I noted, as he let a cold smile sneak across his features, not quite reaching his eyes. 

"Hello there boys." Unlike Yugi's innocent voice, or Jou's warm and friendly one, Bakura's had the underlying tone of a sadistic nature lacing it. It was gruff and worn, but it was the type of voice that deserved to be respected, for it spoke of a dangerous mind. "keeping the new student to ourselves are we?" I was shocked to see he had the same blood coloured eyes as I did. 

"Why I aughta..." Jou growled, but Yugi placed a hand on the boy's arm, in an attempt to calm him. It half worked, or at least allowed Bakura to lead me away, Yugi casting a hopeless look in my direction, almost as if he never expected me to be the same again. 

Halfway down the corridor, I wrenched my arm from Bakura's grip. "What do you want, Thief?" I spat at him, for I had a feeling that he was the one I spoke to on occasion.

He smirked. "I knew you'd figure it out, Mage, you were always so smart." His cold eyes traced my features, taking me in at a glance. "Don't you think you're getting a bit close to the Mouto boy? covering up for him like that?"

I let the tiniest of smiles dance across my features. "Ahh. I thought you'd pick up on that. Well, here's the thing see? I'll do things my way, you do things yours." He shot me a dirty look, and then I picked up on something. "Wait, if you're in the Mouto kid's school, why didn't you take up the mission?"

He chuckled, but it wasn't a merry sound, but a cold one. "My target's over there." He nodded in the direction of an old oak, where a snowy white haired boy rested at it's foot. "Coincidence?" I knew what he was talking about, the boy looked like a softer version of himself. 

"I don't believe in them, Thief. Now, If you'll excuse me, I have a mission to complete." I said, straightening and taking my leave. 

He snickered to my retreating back. "A word to the wise, Mage, don't get too friendly with your subject. You're here to do one thing, and one thing only. Don't let your emotions get in the way of your goal." 

In that moment, I was deathly tempted to tell him to stick his advice where the sun don't shine, but I resisted and it passed, and set about looking for Yugi instead.

~~~

However...

when my goal was in sight, I was halted, by another one of the students. She stepped out in front of me, her eyes gleaming in a way that I would have thought not humanely possible. "Hi!" She said breathlessly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Hi." She seemed to melt into a puddle under my voice, a rather sickening sight, though my speaking seemed to encourage her, and her blue eyes swelled in awe.

"My Name's Anzu. Do you have any friends yet?" She asked, looking at me closely. "Because if you don't I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with my friends and I. It's important to have friends you know." I felt my eyebrows rise, and I tried o force them back down, as this seemed to be her invitation to cling to my arm.

"Um, actually, I was planning on having lunch with someone else." I said, desperately trying to get my arm back. 

She looked disappointed for a moment, then perked up. "Well, I'm sure they'll understand. come on!" with that, and still half-latched onto my arm, she tried to drag me away, but at that moment, Yugi chanced a glance over his shoulder from where he was talking with Jou and a boy I hadn't met yet. He looked at me and my most likely panicked expression, and then, saw Anzu hanging off my arm. 

A moment of thought passed him, and then he called, "Yami! There you are! We've been looking all over for you! Haven't we guys?" He said, forcefully stomping on the new, viciously hairstlyed boy, when he looked about to disagree.

"N... Yeah! We were! And Anzu, I think he wants his arm back." Anzu looked from him, to Yugi to Jou, and then reluctantly let go of my arm. I sighed with relief as I felt the circulation coming back to my numb fingers. Jou grinned

"Thanks Anzu." The Brooklyn boy beamed at her. "Now go off to wherever it is that friendship Fairies like you go." 

Anzu 'Hmph'ed and waled away, a final backwards glance over her shoulder to where we were all still staring at her, my expression puzzlement, bordering on disbelief, the others ones of exasperation. Yugi answered my unspoken question. "That was Anzu Mayazaki. She used to hang around us, until she got too clingy. She loves to talk about friendship for some unknown reason. We managed to get rid of her when she tried to get me to go out with her." he laughed at this point, a twinkling light in his eyes which I was sure mine had never held. "If I'd had thought refusing to go out with someone could get them to hate you that fast, I would have told her I wasn't interested in her LONG ago."

All three went into uncontrollable laughs at this point, and I looked on, rather confused. The new teen recovered first. "Inside joke." He said, when I looked at him, slightly puzzled. I nodded, not really understanding, but thinking that this was one o those 'better not ask just yet' situations. "I'm Hiroto Honda by the way, but just Honda to my friends." 

"And everyone else, except your mum, eh? Honda?" Jou asked jokingly, then put on a fake, high pitched voice, "Hiroto, Be a dear and take out the trash?" Yugi laughed, I looked slightly bewildered, and Honda lunged at the blonde. I turned to Yugi.

"Err... Is this their normal behaviour?" I questioned, slightly worried for their mental health. 

"Oh yes, it's quite normal. Trust me." With that, the boy started walking away, and I followed, listening as under his breath, he counted. "5...4...3...2...1..."

"HEY! WAIT UP!" The two boys chorused, as they ran forward to catch us. 

~~~

Haku: ... Feel free to say haw lame that was when you Read and review?


	4. Chapter 3

Haku: Erm... Yugi, do you have any idea where we are?

Yugi: No... Last I saw, we were in a jungle... and Mary-sues were trying to eat my head off.

Y. Haku: This isn't helpful, but there are two people over there.

Haku: -looks, then calls out- OI! Who are you?

Person 1: I... AM FIG! -a Ment of the image nation!

Haku: -sweatdrops- Uh-huh... Figment of the imagination. Listen, have you seen a really weird looking creature about yae -makes a movement with her hands- high, armadillo spikes, and a wolf's head?

Fig: No, sorry, can't say I have. But at the moment I'm trying to get back to Image nation. You wouldn't know the way would you?

Yugi: No, we're lost too.

Fig: I am not lost young lad, I am just misplaced!

Person 2: You are not misplaced master Fig; it is I who is Miss Placed!

Y. Haku: -sweatdrops and looks on-

REVIEW REPLIES: 

**Someoneyoudontknow**- Hehe, I'm glad you likey, and I'll try to update as regularly as possible. (CURSE YOU YEAR 11 AND ALL THOSE PILES OF HOMEWORK!)

**Dagger5**- -glomps yew- Thanks for da spalling hrlp. I reely knead it! (Sorry, I just couldn't resist!) Anyways, thanks for the spelling help. I figured out there was another 'e' in there somewhere, but the double didn't look right either.

Yugi: Oh just admit it; you're a lazy bum who can't spell.

Haku: That too... And what's editing? -Blush- Kidding... kidding.

**kIm**- I haven't decided about Malik or Mariku yet, because I know how many people like them, and I actually wouldn't be able to stop myself from bashing Mariku... seeing as I don't like him.

Y. Haku: The funny thing is she can't get enough of Malik though. She LOVES him...

**tati1**- I read your review and literally went "Awwwww...." Thanks for the big compliment! -Hugs you and wipes away a tear- I'm so glad you like my stuff.

Yugi: And don't worry, if she tries to get Bakura to do anything to Ryou, I'll use the puppy Dog eyes against her.

**hobbit13**- Oh yes, I know my spelling is just ghastly. I'm continually getting scolded for it at school. It used to be really good too... I have no idea what happened. ANYways, I'll try to pick up the stray word that escapes the spell checker. (Also, I'm Australian and use proper English, not American English, so if you see words like colour or mum, they aren't spelling mistakes, they're the RIGHT way to spell those words.) Also, I've got to get back into the habit of typing in Notepad or word or something, then transferring the stuff over to my web editor.

**Karasu8**- Thanks for the compliment! And I'll update as much as possible, but over the next 11 weeks I have two nasty things... school and homework.

**YYHgurl**- Hey! My reviewer's opinions DO matter. I try to please you guys as much as possible, whilst sticking to my own sick and demented plotlines. I'm not sure about the B/R yet... I'm trying to restrain from it, because I know several people who don't like it. And they wouldn't go as far as killing them, no. BUT they may have to betray, emotionally scar, destroy mentally etc...

Yugi: EEP!

Haku: -Huggles her Chibi-pharaoh- And 'sides. I love them too much to do that. And I didn't take offence either. It's okay to state your opinions in my reviews... as long as they're not flames... they burn and then get humiliated publicly...

**Renoirkmk**- O.o That's not for awhile yet! -Looks down at her chapter plan- But yeah, you'll just have to wait and see.

Y. Haku: Oh gods, this isn't going to be one of your Evil 'I'm not going to reveal plot so don't bother asking' fics, is it?

Haku: It might be...

**Kikoru**- Yugi IS hyper... But he's a chibi... what do you expect?

Yugi: I heard that...

Haku: Anzu... She's evil. All that harping on about friendship is merely a cover-up for her sinister plots and schemes which involve something along the lines of world-domination and Sennen Item stealing.

**Star Girl11**- ^_^ Thanks for the compliment! And after this update, as I have said in other reviews, I'm not sure when I will be able to update... because I'm under a lot of strain and it's only first week back.

**Spiritual Winds**- Mmmmm Cupcakes...

Yugi: POCKY!!!! -Gobbles it up-

Haku: ^_^ Thanks for the review!

**Saiyan Jedi**- Okay, I can't turn this one into no pairings, because the plot pretty much revolves around Yami discovering feeling and all that crap. But hows about this... I'll have warnings for all the Shounen ai bits, and I'll write another fic, NON shounen Ai just for you Okeday? (Oh, BTW... I'm really sorry.)

Saiyan Jedi: -strangling Yugi-

Yugi: -can't breathe-

Haku: -tries to rip them apart- I SAID I WAS SORRY!!! 

Y. Haku: -pouts because he didn't get chocolate-

NOTES:

1. Yes, the author's notes are going to become a very strange side-story with lots of weird happenings, as I, Yugi and Kohaku look for Experiment 28.

2. GYAAAH! The dreaded school means I'll only be able to update one fic a week, IF I push myself, so my updates are going to drop WAAAY off. I'm going to put a note on each fic, but this is the only one that I will update this week.

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

However, I own the plotline of this story, the characters 300 and Magegirl, and everything in the side story apart from one Yugi Mouto, who coincidently is owned by Yami. MAN that felt good!

WARNINGS:

1. Shounen Ai

2. Anzu bashing.

~~~

Chapter 3

~~~

I was beginning to think that taking up the Mouto mission wasn't as bad as it'd been made out to be. He was a nice kid, smart, sweet, funny, and not nearly as naïve as appearances led one to believe. It was almost fun, sitting there, and talking to him and the other two boys, laughing, joking, Honda and Jou fighting... The usual pretty much. I was content, just to sit and listen, laughing along with them, but not really saying much as the others talked about their weekends and their plans for the afternoon. 

"You coming to the arcade tonight Yugi?" Honda asked, smiling at the tricoloured boy.

"Sorry Honda, but I promised my grandfather that I'd help him out at the game shop." He replied, a sad smile playing across his features. "I'll try to get out of it... but you know how Grandpa is when he wants something done."

Jou laughed, and ruffled the boys hair, a look of distaste on the smaller's cherubic features. The slightly mattered hair seemed to spring back to it's original place, and this resulted in laughs from everyone, except the petite boy. "It's alright Yugs; just don't fall off the ladder. I mean it'll be alright from the bottom shelf... but I'd hate to see you fall off when you were up higher." There was a round of laughs again.

Yugi pouted. "I don't see why you're laughing Yami, you're short too." He said, trying his best to glare, but failing miserably.

"Yes, but you see, I am _this_" I made a movement with my arms, placing my hands about a foot apart, "Much taller than you, therefore meaning I can poke fun." This time Yugi joined in the round of laughter. 

Even now, looking back on it, I can't explain what made me so carefree around those three boys. Enough so to ask a question that had been bugging me since I ran into Bakura. "Guys?" I asked, turning my attention to the three,

They all murmured to show they were listening.

"What's up with Bakura? Why don't you like him that much?" I asked, noticing as they all flinched. It was Yugi who spoke up. 

"Well, see Yami, like you, Bakura showed up one day, completely out of the blue, with no warning whatsoever that he was coming. Almost as if his student file appeared overnight." Which, I added mentally, it probably did. "Back then, there was a guy called Ryou in our group too. He was a really nice guy, and Bakura became friends with us through him." 

Yugi sighed at this point, before continuing. "Then suddenly, Bakura, who looked like he was Ryou's best friend at the time, he turned nasty, as in really nasty. He started taunting Ryou, and ignored us completely, until Ryou just became shell-like and wouldn't talk to anyone. Bakura then proceeded to ditch us and became a loner cross bully who has a go at everyone now and again." Yugi finished, looking at me sadly.

Jou started talking at that point. "The funny thing was Ryou and Bakura could have passed for twins. Almost the same way you and Yug could." The bell rang at this point, and we made to go inside. 

Yugi looked at me curiously. "What?" I asked, slightly puzzled at the look I was receiving.

Yugi shrugged. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to my place after school tomorrow. That is, if your parents don't mind."

I smirked, quickly coming up to a story as why I had no guardian. "I'd love to, and my parents are on a business trip at the moment, so what they don't know can't hurt them." 

Yugi beamed at me happily. "Okay then, I'll see you later, okay Yami?"

I nodded, returning the smile somewhat. "Bye, Yugi." We turned and headed to our separate, last period classes.

~~~

The last part of the day dragged on, the clock seeming to go backwards, as the drone-like teacher in front of me lectured us for the last 55 minutes of the day. The only good thing about this class was the fact that Anzu wasn't in it, and as the teacher droned on about Egyptian history, I felt myself slipping into somewhat of a stupor. It would have been mildly interesting if it was taught by a proper teacher, but the man continually made mistakes, not bothering to correct himself as he got the Egyptian Gods messed up, and called the Pyramids temples to the Gods instead of tombs. Allowing my mind to wander, I stared up at the clock, watching as the seconds ticked down to the time when the school bell would ring, and I would be able to go home. 

Dragging my eyes away from the red second hand as it made its way around the edge of the clock, I focused my attention on the class instead. Most people were discreetly asleep, openly asleep, or falling asleep, except for one white haired boy who was crinkling his nose in distaste every time the teacher said something wrong. He looked remarkably like Thief, except his eyes were a soft brown, instead of a ruby red, and his hair wasn't as viciously spiked, falling to about his shoulders. The boy, Ryou was in my class.

For some reason, this was an almost foreboding sign, like something could happen that hadn't happened yet, and that Bakura, Ryou, Yugi and I would be right in the middle. It was a feeling that I didn't understand, something of dread, mixed with regret and anguish for the boy. Ryou turned his head and looked at me, something deep running in those eyes. A sense of hurt and pain. His cold and icy features looked as if they had once been warm, and inviting, but he had lost faith. I shook my head and turned away. It would do me no good to become sappy.

Somewhere from far away, the bell rang, and with an almighty whoop, the class, those who hadn't been asleep, raced to the door to escape the place of boredom and torture.

~~~

Inserting the key into the lock of my apartment home, I heard a soft 'mew'ing noise around my ankles. Looking down, I saw a black cat slinking around my ankles, and I felt a chuckle escape me. 

"Hello there Bastet." I said, very gently picking her up and staring into her deep blue eyes. She licked my nose, her rough tongue a slight irritant against my face. "I guess you're hungry, aren't you." She mewed in acknowledgement of this, and I opened the door. She sprang from my arms and sat patiently in front of the fridge, waiting for the door to be opened and food to be placed in her bowl. 

Bastet was not my cat. She adopted me when I first came to Domino City and came and went as she pleased. Most times she hunted and scavenged for her own food, but sometimes she was lazy, and came to me instead. That was why there was always a tin of open cat food in the fridge if she decided that food was too hard to come by. I gave her the name Bastet after one of the gods of Egypt, Who was actually called Bast and was the goddess of the home and of cats. 

She seemed not to like that name though, so I added the 'et' on the end. I gave her her food, and waited for her to finish, so I could close the door as she ran out. She did so, with one look back at me before she fled. I think it was her way of saying 'thanks'. Turning away from the bowl, which I would clean later, I went to my workstation and turned it on.

The login screen came up. It always seemed to fill me with dread, the blank, grey screen with those sinister words, but for some reason, I kept logging on anyways. I often wondered what would happen if one day I just gave up. Stopped logging on, and leaving my past behind me, but then a conversation that I once had with MAGEGIRL would always come back to me. Her words still rang true in my mind from that day, a day where I asked her the very question I was often wondering.

_DARKMAGE- Here's 30 cents. Call someone who cares. says-_

_I wonder what would happen if we just left one day, turned away, said stuff it and never looked back... I wonder what the guys in charge would do to us._

_MAGEGIRL| Return to me salvation... says-_

_ They'd come after you. Chase you until you died or they caught you._

_MAGEGIRL| Return to me salvation... says-_

_ See Dark, there's something I learnt long ago, is that everyone in the network is trapped. We can't break free, because we're buried so deep. That's why no-one quits, but a lot of people just... disappear, never to be heard from again. I don't want to do this anymore. The fighting, the lying, I just don't want to do it anymore. But I don't dare do anything about it, because I'm buried so deep that I'll never get out. We all are._

It was three days later that she disappeared. From then on, we were all careful about what we said. No-one discussed leaving again, after Girl's believed to be fatal mistake. 

It's strange I think, that you could be so deeply buried in something that no matter what you do, you always end up getting hurt. People you care about get taken away, and soon you just don't care about anything anymore. My parents were long-since dead from that time and place, and the closest thing I had to a friend was a cat, and a boy who was kindly and innocent, and I would end up having to steal from him. I turned off the computer in frustration, retreating out of the apartment for some fresh air, and some time to think. 

~~~

Creeping sulkily down the streets, I passed brightly lit stores, with cheery fronts. None of them seemed to beckon me in, with their tasteful displays, set up in the windows to spark the interest of one with a little spare change and no clue what to do with it. The cheery shops seemed so different from the black abyss inside me, where feeling used to roam, to be pondered on nights where no sleep would come. 

Emotion was a foreign word to me. I only knew frustration, distaste, and hurt. Also, anger, and betrayal. Negative emotions, just because I gave my name to a system which allowed me to escape from the pain of my parent's passing and turn into an emotionless machine. 

And for a time I was, but seeing Yugi, with his friends, happy, carefree, and managing to get me to laugh truly. Something I hadn't done in years, it seemed to reveal the black, emotionless hole where my heart once rested. I chanced a glance up at this point, and saw myself outside a strange, turtle-shaped game shop, still open for 15 more minutes, before 5:00 would come, and the sign would swing around. 

A small, merry bell sounded somewhere above me, and I cursed it, for it fuelled the pounding headache I had for thinking so deeply for so long. My eyes flicked past shelves with interest, until I saw something that sparked my curiosity. Resting in a glass-fronted case was a strange looking card. The monster was black, but with blue skin, the colour, I noted, was that of one with hypothermia. (Haku: Sorry, I always thought that's what he looked like...) It had two black streaks, running down the sides of its face, and in the middle of its headpiece, a fuchsia pentagram stood out against a green background. (Haku: They removed this in the dub... in case you're wondering. -Growls-) "Magician of Black Chaos..." I breathed softly, staring down at the card, and then at the price, realising, that I could just afford it.

"Interested?" A voice asked behind me, as for the first time in years I was so far into my own world that I hadn't noticed anything around me. I jumped, and spun, meeting the eyes of a familiar boy. 

"Yugi?!!" I asked/exclaimed as I saw his face. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed at me. "Duh, this is my home. My grandfather owns this place, and if you're interested, I can get you a discount. No tabs though, Jou'd spit his chips if I did."

"Why?" I asked curiously, looking at the bright eyed boy, somewhat lightened by the fact that he was around. 

Yugi laughed, and I noticed that the merry sound seemed to reverberate around the store, brightening it even further. "Well, let's just say we stopped the tabs when Jou's got to be over 700 dollars." 

I smiled. Not a smirk, but an honest-to-god smile. "Well, I won't hold you up any longer if you're closing."

Yugi laughed at me. "You're a friend Yami, why would it bother me that you're here?"

I would have told him all the reasons I could think of in that moment, if I hadn't been so struck about what he'd told me.

Yugi, My mission, the one that I would steal from, the most prized of his possessions no less, thought of me as a friend.

~~~

Haku: So there we go. Some Yami angst, and Yugi cheers him up! 

Yugi: But... but... but... Where's the love?

Haku: LATER! 

Y. Haku: Read and Review?


	5. Chapter 4

Haku: Okay guys, where are we now?

Fig: We're at the Image nation! You found out how to get there, Miss Placed!

Miss Placed: No, I simply asked a Bright Eyed Deer for directions. You men can never ask for directions!

Haku, Yugi, and Y. Haku: -sneak away- 

Haku: Okay, now that we're away from Fig and Miss Placed, where do you guys suggest we go first?

Yugi: Ask around? See if anyone's seen Experiment number 28 I suppose...

Y. Haku: YAAAH!!!!

Haku and Yugi: -blink- What?

Y. Haku: FAN GIRLS!

Yugi: -Hides-

Haku: Wow... who woulda thought? -goes to study the fan girls more closely.-

Fan Girls: -watch Haku curiously-

Haku: Wow... walking ceiling fans... interesting. Do you guys know where we could find a friend of ours?

DISCLAIMER:

-Stares off into space for a good few minutes- ... ... ... ... ...nup, no longer any way to make this even remotely humorous. No own, no sue.

~~~

Chapter 4.

~~~

RECAP:

_Yugi, My mission, the one that I would steal from, the most prized of his possessions no less, thought of me as a friend._

I blinked once, twice and simply stared at the tri-coloured boy in front of me. He tilted his head slightly, in a somewhat confused manner, then shrugged. 

"Aww screw it. I'll give it to you Yami, this one's on the house." With that, he took a set of keys out of his back pocket and opened the glass-fronted cabinet. "Just don't tell my Grandpa, okay? He'd get mad if I knew I'd given a card away." I smiled, though he couldn't see it, for his back was turned.

"Alright then." Why was he being so NICE to me? My brain couldn't comprehend it. No one had ever treated me this way, without expecting something in return. "But I don't have anything to give you in return." I blurted out my thoughts, just in case the seemingly naïve boy did want something.

"You don't have to give me anything. Whatever gave you that idea?" He said, presenting me with the card, a proud and almost... triumphant? Look on his face. "There you go." He smiled brightly, and then, I saw a flicker of an idea pass across his face. 

"You said your parents weren't in town, right?" I nodded, and he continued, "Well then, why don't you and I have a duel?"

I blinked twice. "A... duel?" 

He shook slightly with suppressed laughter. "Duh, Yami, a _Duel Monsters _duel? That is, unless you're chicken?" He grinned at me, showing a competitive spark that I hadn't expected in the boy.

I smirked back. "You're on Yugi.' ((Haku: MUAHAHAHA! Haku's deck gets another workout!)) He laughed, and went to the door, flipping the sign from open to closed. 

"Grandpa won't mind if I close up shop 3 minutes early, will he?" He put on a mock-worried expression. "Come on Yami, around the back. I HAVE to show you my house!" With that, he walked through the door that was situated behind the counter. Somewhat apprehensively, I followed.

~~~

"Do you want something to eat?" Yugi's voice called from somewhere ahead of me, making me wonder just what was up with the petite teen. He had left me for a moment in the lounge, where I was seated at the couch, and though he'd only known me for a day, he trusted me completely. 

"No thank you." I replied, still wondering how the boy could be so calm.

"Anything to drink?"

"No thank you." I repeated, still in the same polite tone. Yugi's head peeked around the doorway.

"I suppose you're going to decline even if I offer you something to breathe?"

I laughed slightly. "The air in here's fine. I think I'll live."

He smiled at me. "I'm glad to hear it. I don't want you dying on me after all. That would be hard to explain to the police."

"Are you _laughing_ at me, Yugi Mouto?" I asked, a mock incredulous expression on my face.

"Of course not, Yami, but hows about that duel now, before I can't hold it in any longer." He replied, eyeing me curiously.

It didn't feel right, all this back and forth banter. It felt as if I had his trust and to carry out my mission would be destroying that, though I knew that the only reason I was here, and even talking to the boy was to complete my mission. 

Sometimes, being a spy really sucks.

He handed me his deck, as I in turn handed him mine. We each shuffled, and cut the cards, before handing them back. My deck was slightly warm, for being in his hands, as I placed it down on my side of the table.

He had an ever-so-calm face, as he said quietly, "Would you like to go first Yami?"

I smiled at him, and placed one monster card face down, and another card behind it. 

He, in turn, copied my move with his cards, smiling ever so slightly as he did so. "One monster, face down, and one card, face down."

"Copy cat." I shot at him quickly, not catching my tongue in time.

To my surprise though, he laughed. "Well, I just don't like to be the fist one to attack."

Ahh, something we had in common, and, I thought, as I plucked the Twin headed Fire dragon from my deck, something I could use to my advantage. "I'll place another card face down then, and end my turn."

The boy in front of me pouted, ever so slightly, and flipped his card. "I summon the Celtic Guardian, in attack mode!" I grinned, as he announced his attack on my first face down card, so I flipped it right-side up.

The Celtic Guardian destroyed my unknown warrior of Fiend, but seeing as it was in defence mode, I didn't loose any life-points. ((Haku: Why do I want to call them 'Hit-Points all of a sudden? Have I been playing Final Fantasy too much?)) And so, the duel continued, Yugi cutting into my life points, briefly after that attack, when he managed to play a 'Stop Defence.'

But those details are not important, for nearing the close of the duel, I asked the boy a question that had been on my mind since I first came into the game shop and saw him there. 

"Yugi, how can you just trust me so easily? You don't even know me." He blinked, and looked at me, confusion written across his features.

"Err... What?"

"Well, what I mean is, what would you have done if I was like Bakura, or one of the other bullies? You can't judge by appearance." I said gently, watching the boy shift uncomfortably.

"I didn't judge you on your appearance Yami... Not at all. If I can be frank, you actually looked like a bit of a prick when I first saw you, but you seemed alright, so I said hi."

Oh. Well THAT put me in my place. "What do you mean?" I tried to interject a touch of hurt into my voice, a simple trick I had learnt years ago, but for some reason, the hurt wouldn't come. It was almost as if my body refused to be dishonest to the small boy.

"Well, Yami, I dunno really... I just saw you and thought, 'hey, he seems nice enough, and said hi." He shrugged, grinning at me. "But you aren't gonna hurt me, bash me up, or steal money from me in the near future?" He said, a touch of laughter in his voice.

"Of course not!" Was my indignant reply. Though it was only a half-truth, I found myself feeling ever so slightly guilty. Yugi played a card. 

"Sorry Yami, you loose." I looked down and swore. 

"Go again?" 

"You're on!"

~~~

It was some time later that the two of us heard the door to the game shop open, and a slightly old, merry voice called out, "Yugi, I'm home!"

Yugi's face lit up, as he ran into the game shop portion of the house. "Grandpa!" I stood up, slowly making my way, slightly nervously to where I could see the scene clearly. My naturally silent ways had insured I wouldn't be heard, so when the old man, (nearly as short, if not shorter than Yugi) saw me, he was rather surprised.

"Hello." He spoke in a soft, rolling voice, the type one would associate with Father Christmas. "I don't believe we've met." 

My instincts were screaming at me in the back of my head when I replied, somewhat coyly, "I don't believe we have either." Yugi shot me a confused look, and I realised I must have had a locked expression on my face.

"Grandpa, this is Yami Atemu. He's a new guy in our class, and he's really good at Duel monsters. Yami, this is my Grandpa, Sugoruku Mouto." We both nodded and shook hands, coming to an agreement in that moment. We were both wary of the other, but we would have a mutual respect, until one proved that they could not be trusted. "Yami came over to have a look about the store, and we got duelling. I hope you don't mind him staying so late." Yugi nattered on, blissfully unaware of the sparks flying between his elder and I.

"I better head home now, though Yugi, I do have to sleep some time." I commented, still watching Sugoruku very carefully.

Yugi pouted. "Aww... Alright then, let's go get your deck." He led me back into the lounge, where I picked up my cards and smiled.

"Your grandfather seems... nice." I said, praying to whatever gods were out there that my voice didn't sound fake.

"Yeah, but you don't want to cross him. He can get pretty fired up when he wants to. Anyways, thanks for coming over. Are you going to come back tomorrow?" He smiled at me, handing me my cards, as he did so.

I smirked. "How about you come over my place?" 

Yugi looked a bit taken aback at the abrupt request, and truth be told, I was too. I felt at such ease around the boy. "Okay, sure! I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay Yami?" He chirruped brightly.

"Looking forward to it Yugi." I replied, making my slow way down the street. "See you tomorrow."

Even though my back was turned, I still felt Sugoruku's eyes trailing me, a sense of mistrust around his being. I glared angrily, and kicked a passing rock.

What was his problem? I hadn't done anything!

_Yet._ Was the reply that came from the nasty voice in my head. _You haven't done anything yet..._

~~~

Haku: ^_^ I think everyone knows what comes now! REVIEW REPLIES!!!

**Dagger5**-

Yugi: -pokes out tongue- Does it really sound cute?

Haku: Put that back in, before I bite it off.

Yugi: -puts tongue back in his mouth- You'd really bite my tongue off?

**Someoneyoudontknow**- Homework is scary. -Hides from the big, menacing piles- 

Y. Haku: She's gonna update as frequently as possible.

**Kikoru**- 

Yugi: I resent that!

Haku: It's the truth though.

Yugi: What is it? Pick on Yugi week?

**Saiyan Jedi**-

Yugi: Put that tongue back in or I'll cut it off.

Haku: That's MY line Yugi... line thief...

Yugi: Your line is 'bite it off' mine is 'cut' It's much more hygienic that way.

Y. Haku: Hmmm... Somehow I don't think that Yami would let him pay a visit to Wacko Jacko. (No offence Michael Jackson fans.)

**Spiritual Winds**- -Squeals with absolute glee and glomps the Yami and Yugi kissing plushies- THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! 

Y. Haku: look at that, she's happy.

**Toothbrush**- Continuing now! (Cute sig by the way!)

**It'sHardToBelieve**- You know, that's exactly what I wanted it to seem like! ^_^

Y. Haku: Thanks for the great compliment!

~~~

Haku: Remember, reviews make Haku motivated to write stuff. And with school and her hellish social life, she needs a LOT of motivation to write stuffs, so read and review please!


	6. Chapter 5

Haku: Hmm... we've been on the Idea train for awhile now. 

Y. Haku; I'm just glad we're out of the Image nation.

Yugi: Yeah. That place was terrible, especially those fan-girls.

Haku: who would have thought walking ceiling fans would be so dangerous? 

Random Donkey: All the Fan-girls around here are rabid and attack strangers. 

Haku; Oh shut up, smart ass, I wasn't asking you.

Smart Ass: How did you know my name?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the following things:

The song Soldier by Eminem, and Yu-gi-oh! And many other things as well, but those are the two important ones.

~*~*~

****

**_I'm a soldier_**

**_I'm a soldier_**

**_I'm a soldier_**

**_I'm a soldier_**

_The young boy ran throughout the classroom, his high pitched giggle shrilly piercing the vented up atmosphere. He ducked behind a desk, still giggling, and hiding from the slightly infuriated teacher who had been given the task of catching the speedy youngster. "ATEMU!" The teacher cried, exasperated as the boy ducked between her legs and shot out the classroom door. Every day was the same for the two, The bell would go, and everyone would leave, except for young Atemu, who she had fondly taken to calling 'Mu' He would sit, patiently waiting until his sister came, or until he got bored. More often than not, it was the second option that came first._

**_Yo... Never was a thug, just infatuated with guns, Never was a gangsta, till I graduated to one_**

**_And got the rep of a villain, for weapon concealin' _**

**_Took the image of a thug, _**

**_Kept s**t appealin'_**

_The boy giggled and ran, the teacher hot on his trail, though she could have caught him in an instant, was she trying. The boy raced forward into the grounds, laughing happily as he stopped to watch a butterfly pass overhead. The boy was very friendly and happy, most of the time. He had a fascination with nature and the least of creatures, like caterpillars, or ants. The type that most people would dismiss as unimportant. And his innocence was contagious. Whenever she was around the young boy, inside her, a feeling of ease awoke. It was probably while she enjoyed teaching the brilliant 5 year old so much. He was so bright, he had been skipped up a grade, but he still was the top of the class, and made friends easily._

**_Willin' to stick out my neck, for respect if it meant life or death, never live to regret what I said_**

**_When you're me, people just wanna see, if it's true, if it's you, what you say in your raps, what you do_**

**_So they feel, as part of your obligation to fulfil, when they see you on the streets, face to face, are you for real _**

**_In confrontation ain't no conversation, if you feel you're in violation, any hesitation'll get you killed_**

****

_She snuck up on him, as usual, but as usual, it was no use, for the boy had the sharpest ears of anyone she'd ever known. He turned and grinned. "I win Miss Kelly, I win!" He bounced up and down enthusiastically, ducking past her and running back inside, back to the class, now to finally wait for his sister. She smiled, following the small boy once more, back into the classroom. "Sharni!" Miss Kelly heard the joyful exclamation coming from just inside the building. She smiled, the boy's sister was there at last. As much as she liked looking after the bright boy, he was a bit of a handful. She didn't know how his sister put up with raising him on her own. There was a large age gap, true, but Sharni had taken on all the responsibilities of an adult since the two's parents had died. _

**_If you feel it, kill it, if you conceal it, reveal it _**

**_Bein' reasonable will leave you full of bullets, pull it, squeeze it_**

**_Till it's empty, tempt me, push me, pussies, I need a good reason to give this trigger a good squeeze..._**

_Sharni had never elated on that fact, and out of tact, Miss Kelly had never asked. She only knew that the two had been moved from Egypt to Japan, when the government had let them become refugees. The terrorism over there was something horrible, and Miss Kelly guessed it was how the boy's parents had died. The girl had been 15 when Atemu was born, and 18 when her parents had died. Old enough to know and understand. Atemu on the other hand had only been 3, so he didn't know his parents, and was probably going to be grateful for that fact when he was older, and the more painful of his experiences would haunt him on cold nights, like they seemed to do to the bright and bubbly Sharni, though she would never tell anyone about it._

_"Have you been annoying Miss Kelly again, little king?" The girl asked of her brother, grinning from ear to ear at the bundle in her arms. He poked his tongue out at her, but in a way that it showed all of his love for his older sister. _

_"I won." He said simply, jumping down from her arms, and peering through her legs. "Who's that?" He had asked, just as simply, before a loud booming noise rang through the air, and before the teacher and the boy's eyes, Sharni had crumpled._

**_I'm a soldier, these shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up_**

**_I'm a soldier, Even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never slip or stumble_**

**_I'm a soldier, these shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up_**

**_I'm a soldier, Even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never stumble_**

****

I shot up, a cold film of sweat covering my half naked body. Shocked out of my dream by the cold wind playing across my face no doubt, I stood up to close the window, looking out over the city, towards Tokyo, where I had lived from the ages 3 to 5. It was one of the periods of my life I had tried to shut off from my memories. It reminded me of happiness I had had, not the despair that was constantly with me now. 

I sighed. It was no good dwelling on the past, but on the present, more importantly, my mission. 

Yugi. The boy seemed so naïve, but I don't think he really was. He had a sense that he understood everything around him, in his own, individual way. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. The boy intrigued me, it's true. I couldn't put him in a box like I could all the others. I couldn't put him in a box marked smart, funny... trusting... angry... bad tempered, He just wouldn't fit wherever I tried. It puzzled me to no end, how one boy could consume my thoughts and intrigue me so. He reminded me of me. I realised, of what I used to be. Something innocent, something to be protected. But how could I protect him, from myself?

I shook my head and moved away from the window, slipping under the covers of my bed once more. That was tomorrow's problem.

~*~*~

Haku: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Think of it as a kind of 'step to the side...

Y. Haku: As for the actual plot, it will continue NEXT Chapter. 

Yugi: Fluff gonna begin soon too!

REVIEW REPLIES:

**Spiritual Winds**- 

Yugi: FINALLY! Someone who thinks on my level!

Haku: Shush you! There will be fluff soon... I promise.

**Authoraisarete**- Send em' to me okies? I'm glad someone decided to enter! They sound really good! -hug-

**Kikoru**- 

Yugi: FOUR months? I just can't wait that long! -cries-

Yami: -appears out of nowhere- What's wrong Aibou?

Yugi: They were picking on me!

Haku: Uh oh... -takes one look at Yami, who looks ready to kill.- Time to run away now...

**Saiyan Jedi**- That was a low blow... oh well. -runs off to check out the wallpapers-

Yugi: You mean she's not going to defend me?

Y. Haku: Doesn't look it... 

**It'sHardToBelieve**- lol. I enjoy being unpredictable. But anyways, my Eng-lit instincts kick in when I proof read... And it's like... 'Hey! That doesn't say what I wanted it to say!' It makes me twitch. -twitch-

Y. Haku: So now I proofread instead. WHY MUST I DO ALL THE EVIL JOBS???

**Tati1**- Sorry to hear about your net... but that's what my email's for! Thanks for the review, and you will find out what Kura did to Ryou, eventually...

~~~

Haku: Okay, you got your next chapter, so Read and Review! 

Y. Haku: And for future reference, songs will only come about when Yami is dreaming/ the song is actually playing. 

Haku: And in the dreams, the songs may not nessecarily fit the context of the dream, but they will always have something to do with Yami's character. Okies?


	7. Chapter 6

Haku: -watches her plans go flying out the window, because she gave into demand and put a tiny, measly little bit of Fluff in this chapter...- -Sigh...-

Y. Haku: O.o Your original plan was to have something that budded and to have Yami slowly develop feelings over some time, wasn't it?

Haku: -nods glumly-

Y. Haku: At.... least there's fluff? And you can still do that! It'll just take a slightly different course!

Yugi: And why aren't we in image nation?

Haku: Because I can't think of what to do next for that.

Yugi: Oh.

DISCLAIMER:

Yugi: Last time I checked, this was a fanfiction site, ne? So why would Haku write Fanficiton if she owned Yu-Gi-Oh!?

~~~

Chapter 6

~~~

School is boring. No matter what age you are, no matter what the work, school is time that would be more profitable, if it were spent sleeping.

I think every teenager in the universe knows that fact, and yet, we still have to go, day in, day out. Really, I think there's only one reason why I bother coming anymore, and that's for my missions. I slid into my desk, and pulled out my books. Next to me, Yugi looked over, pouting slightly, for I hadn't said hello yet. The classroom was nearly empty, considering how early it was, the three people in there, were Yugi, myself, and that girl from yesterday, Anzu.

"You look tired." Yugi said from my left. I turned, and gave a slight smirk. 

"I didn't have a good sleep last night, no." I hoped the boy would have noticed that I didn't wish to elate, but he didn't. Frowning slightly when he prompted, I continued. "Dreams. Things I'd rather not remember."

Yugi shuddered and nodded, but didn't press further. Instead, his beautiful purple eyes... Hold on a sec... Since when were Yugi's eyes beautiful? Sure, they were large and innocent but... Oh to hell with it. Yugi's eyes lit up and he commented, "I was talking to Grandpa last night, and he said that you reminded him of someone he met in Egypt once. He had dinner with their family, and they had a small boy..." He trailed off at the look in my eye.

Me? I had frozen and clamped up. My whole disposition screamed DON'T GO THERE! As emotions ran rampant through my body. Struggling to get them under check, and under the shell again, I smiled forcibly at Yugi. "Is that so?" I managed to choke out.

Yugi looked a little taken aback. "Yami? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Yugi shrugged, as I finally regained control of myself. "It's just you seemed a little out of it, just then." 

A snicker was heard throughout the class, as a familiar white head bounded almost gleefully to where we were. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around my throat, and I could have sworn I heard Yugi growl possessively.

There was a low chuckle, coming from somewhere above me. "Yugi! How are we? And Mage, it's good to see you."

At that point, I told the thief to go do something rather unpleasant with a tree. ((Haku: Can anyone else imagine that happening? Not the unpleasant thing with the tree, but Yami telling Bakura?)) Yugi stared at me, as I struggled under Theifking's arms, trying to get loose. "WOULD YOU GET OFF ALREADY?" I yelled, causing heads to turn in our direction. Yugi looked shy, and unwilling to be in the spotlight, as Thief finally let go.

"Pfft, it's not like I'd want you to grub up my clothes anyway." Came the snide half insult from the albino.

"Me? Grub up your clothes? With the slime that's in them already, I'd say that they can't get any dirtier without becoming cleaner in the process." I shot back, turning away, and frowning slightly when I noticed he'd put a crease in my leather. 

Bakura frowned, and turned to Yugi. "I'd watch you dear Mage there, Mouto, he has quite the habit of breaking hearts." He chuckled slightly, then turned around, and strode away.

Growling slightly, I flung myself back down into my seat. "Bastard." I spat, avoiding Yugi's eye.

Bakura gave a half bow. "Guilty as charged, and you know it." I scowled. It was true after all, the reason Bakura had joined the Network was because he was an illegitimate child, searching for his father, so what I had said rang true. He gave a quick smirk, and sauntered off. 

Now, everyone was watching Yugi and myself. Most of them had a curious glint in their eyes, no doubt wondering what Bakura had meant, and why there were such negative energies coming from the two newest students, but their questions weren't answered, as Yugi hastily tugged on my arm.

I literally had to force myself to meet his eyes. "Bathroom, now." Was all he said, half dragging me out of the classroom in his haste. ((Haku: A guy did that to me once. It was rather disturbing, because he stopped directly outside of the guy's toilets and said: Hey wait, you're a girl. Y. Haku: No-one's interested, Hikari.))

~~~

Yugi slammed the door and locked it behind us as he pulled me into the dank cesspool that was a schoolboy's lavatory. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Yami. Starting with, how do you know Bakura?"

I scowled at him, at the demanding tone. It was almost as if he wanted answers and was willing to do anything he could to get them. "I don't have to tell you anything, Yugi Mouto. Remember that." I spat back, rather disgusted with my current predicament. "My business is my own."

The boy sighed, and his whole disposition changed from a friendly, happy go lucky boy (granted, the happy go lucky boy looked livid) to someone who seemed generally worried for me. I felt a twinge in my ribcage, the likes of which I had never felt before. "Yami, I want to show you something." He whispered, a tinge of sadness lacing his words. "It's obvious that you've had a tragic past, (I snorted) and that you try to hide your feelings away. I know you don't have to tell me anything, but I want to help. Stand here." He said, gently pointing to a spot in front of him.

"No." I replied, glaring back and staying fixed to where I was. 

Yugi would have none of it though. He gently pulled me towards him, and stood me in front of a mirror, slightly spotty with age and time. From the bleak surface, my reflection stared back at me.

"What do you see Yami?" He asked me, sliding up behind me and gently placing a hand on my shoulder. I flinched slightly out of reflex towards the touch.

"Myself." I replied, as he gingerly pulled his hand away, sensing my discomfort at the gesture.

He smiled slightly. "So is that all you are, Yami? An image, reflected in glass, and with no voice of your own? Something that gets ignored when no one else is around?" His eyes were sad, for a reason unknown, and he spoke with the air of patience that would come with explaining something to a particularly overactive 5 year old. 

I blinked, wondering all the while what he was getting at. "Maybe, just maybe I am, Yugi Mouto." I replied gently, looking down at my right hand, where, across the back, ever so faintly there was a scar. 

. It was shaped like an eye, the same one that rested on Yugi's puzzle. Yugi followed my gaze.

"What is that Yami?" he asked, looking at it ever so slightly awed.

"It's the reason why I can't feel." I whispered, more to myself than anything. I turned slightly, and unlocked the door. Yugi hadn't moved, and as I slowly exited the bathroom, a slight trail of moisture ran down my face. The boy had given me a lot to think about.

~~~

"Yami? Hello? Yami? Anyone in there?" I sighed, and conveniently ignored the slender hand being waved in front of my face. I turned away from it, for good measure.

The accented voice that had trying to get my attention gave a sigh. It was quiet for a second, except for the drawing of a breath. Just before Jou shouted, I put my hand up. "No. Don't shout. My ears are too sensitive to take the noise." I said, turning away, and resting my head upon the table.

"AHH! You are alive!" The blonde gasped in mock surprise, giving me a sharp poke in the arm.

"Hmn."

"Well... Care to enlighten as to why you're so depressed Yami?" Honda asked, sliding into the seat next to Jou. I hadn't spoken to anyone since my 'talk' with Yugi, and it was now lunch.

"I'm not depressed." I said, brushing the subject aside, and turning my head away. 

"Guys, give him a break. He'll talk when he wants to, Okay?" That was Yugi, always ready to give me space he was... 

"Fine." The other two said in unison, Jou turning back to his lunches. As in plural.

I stood up, suddenly finding the full lunchroom incredibly full and hard to breathe in. Leaving my half eaten lunch behind, (Which Yugi told me later was eaten by Jou) I moved out of the hall. There was a call from the others behind me, asking for me to come back, but I ignored it.

~*~*~

Haku: Terrible place to end it, I know, but next chapter Baku and Yami have a really interesting conversation, that's also pretty long, and well... Yugi goes over to Yamis!

Y. Haku: Just... pleasedonthurtus! We do promise that there WILL be fluff, Yami's just gotta do a lot of soul searching and discovery crap first.

Haku: After all, how do you expect to have good fluff with a character who's forgotten what emotions feel like?

Yugi: -sighs- You guys are just digging yourselves deeper and deeper into a hole.

~~~

REVIEW REPLIES:

**Spiritual Winds-** It be updated, see? 

**It'sHardToBelieve-** You think English is bad.... Try lit. "Discuss, trough use of Yadiyadiyada..." -sighs- No rest for the weary. -Goes back to writing her poetry analysis for that class-

**Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel**- -blinks- -blinks again- YOU REVIEWED! You're one of my all time favourite authors! -Worships- And yeah, Thanks so much for the comments.

**Kikoru-** Remind me again why I ran away from a spirit? Don't annoy Malik please, but feel free to torment and torture Mariku.

**Saiyan Jedi**- Those wallpapers were really good too... -hugs Yugi- And he knows I love him... except for when he talks a lot... that makes my ears bleed...

**SilvernFalcon**- Ahh yes, the Smeagol impression of DOOM! -Giggles- I must come read your fics, Okiday?

**Yami-Ryou**- THERE WILL BE FLUFF SOON! -Cries- When I can actually figure out a way to work it in so that it doesn't seem so sudden. They've only known each other two days after all. -actually knows how she's gonna put it in, but will not tell ANYONE-

Yugi: Anyways, that's all the review replies... So now, would you be so kind as to READ AND REVIEW?


	8. Chapter 7

Haku: We must be getting close...

Yugi: mmmm Hmmm... What was it that Smart Ass said again?

Y. Haku: Take a left after the fountain of knowledge, climb up the popularity ladder, and then you will reach the Temple. Apparently, Experiment 28 is in there.

-They pass a water fountain in a town square-

Haku: Well, that must be the fountain of knowledge, so let's go.

DISCLAIMER: Here's another joke, a fish swam into a concrete wall and said, Damn.

~~~

Chapter 7

~~~

Surprisingly, it was Bakura who found me later, as I sat in between two branches of an ancient tree in the schoolyard. 

"Hey mage." He greeted, his eyes narrowed in a dark look.

"What are you doing here?" I shot back, not bothering with standard pleasantries.

"Am I not allowed to walk around in the schoolgrounds and stand beneath my favourite tree?" He replied, rather coyly.

I felt my eyes narrow. "You know what I mean."

"You're always so suspicious of people, Yami." He said, sitting down upon the dewy grass, beneath the tree.

"And you seem to take that as an invitation to do as you wish." I countered, not leaving my position within the branches. 

"Of course not, I do as I wish anyway. But, I did take it as an invitation to give you some advice, spy to spy." He grinned, showing slightly sharp canines. "The only person you can trust is yourself. Emotion is fickle and useless, and it will get in your way."

I scowled, and turned my head away from him. "I know."

"Then begin acting it, Yami Atemu, for at this very moment, you ARE being watched. You may not see it, but I do. Also, I thought you might want to know, Three Hundred got taken to headquarters last night." 

I nearly fell out of the tree. "What?" I spluttered, fixing him with an incredulous look.

"As in taken. Gone. They're closing the loop around us, Yami, one slip from you or I, and the other is gone as well. And I don't want you to be the reason for my downfall, thank you very much. Keep your emotions in check, or I will destroy you before they can." He shot me a dark look, one that clearly read, watch your step. Before he stood up and walked away.

"As long as you watch yours." I whispered to his retreating back. A twitch of his ears was the only inclination that he had heard.

"Yaaaaaammmiii!" I cringed; Jou could be incredibly annoying when he wanted to be. I made my way into the higher branches of the tree, to escape them.

~~~

"Yugi." The boy jumped. It was after school, when I saw him, walking towards the school gate. 

"Hi Yami! Where were you at lunch? We looked everywhere!" He asked, turning with what looked like a forced smile upon his face. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you look up?"

"Hey! Not another joke about my height!" He pouted, and the action was so... cute? That I had to chuckle.

"Well, are you coming, or what?" I said, pulling in front of him slightly.

"Coming?" He asked, a sweetly puzzled expression on his features. 

"Remember? I asked if you wanted to come around to my place yesterday?" I reminded him, blinking almost too innocently.

"Oh yeah!" He brightened up at that, possibly seeing that I was in fact, not angry with him, and still I myself had no idea why I was avoiding them at lunch.

I had to laugh at his brightened disposition as soon as he realised I bore no grudge against him. Sometimes humans can be incredibly strange beings.

~~~

Inserting the key into the lock of my temporary home, I felt something, once again, sliding about my ankles. "Hello Bastet." I muttered, and the cat present purred. "Can't you catch your own birds for once?" I asked her, gently picking her up as Yugi and I made our way indoors. She shot me a strangely knowing look.

Yugi was staring at her. "She's beautiful, is she yours?"

I shrugged. "Bastet comes and goes. Help yourself to any food from the fridge, and I'll be with you in a moment." Yugi nodded, as I put Bastet back down, outside. "Look, kitten, I think you're becoming much too well fed for your own good. Go catch your own mice." The cat blinked at me, pretending not to understand. I didn't buy it. "I know very well you know what I mean, Bastet, now go catch your own dinner before I get a spray bottle onto you." At the words, spray bottle, the cat glanced at me reproachfully and left, flicking her silky black tail in anger as she went.

I sighed. I didn't like turning the cat down, but I could only feed her at the most, once every 3 days. If the Network knew that a cat had adopted me, I was in big trouble. We were meant to work alone, animals inclusive. I heard Yugi open the fridge behind me, as I made my way to the small room I inhabited, to get changed. 

Sliding into my standard garb of black, skin-tight leather and belts and buckles galore, I looked into the mirror only once briefly, and heard Yugi's words come back to me.

_Is that all you are Yami? A reflection, with no real voice of your own..._ I shook my head to clear it. It would do me no good thinking about that at a time like this.

"Yami?" Yugi called out from the kitchen, and I poked my head around the solid wood frame of the door. 

"Yes?" I said, bringing the rest of my leather clad body into view. Yugi gasped audibly and was obviously having trouble keeping his eyes on my face, judging by the way they kept flicking down my front. 

"Erm... umm... ahh... no reason." He commented, his cheeks taking on a delectable crimson hue. I shrugged.

"Anyways, do you want something to eat?" I enquired, "After all, Cat food may be edible, but I doubt it's tasty." I pointed to the can in his hand, and the boy jumped. 

"Oh! Oh, erm... no, I guess it isn't." He hastily put the can back in the fridge, and had a closer inspection of its other contents. "Err... Yami?" The boy asked, determinedly not looking at me, "Do you have any food that isn't pre-prepared?"

I gave a nervous smile. "Well, I can't cook, so while my folks are out of town I survive on T.V. dinners..."

Yugi shrugged, and grabbed an apple off the counter. "Okay then."

He was still as red as anything.

~~~

Haku: Yugi's got a cruuuuussssh! 

Yugi: I do not!

Yami: -walks past-

Yugi: -goes brightred-

**It'sHardToBelieve**- O.o That sounds like fun. (Note the heavy sarcasm) I dislike Eng. Lit, even though it's my best subject....

**Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel**- Sorry Iris, I'll refrain from doing so in future. And thanks for your comments Lily! It makes me happy that you review! ^_^

Y. Haku: Damn faces...

Haku: SHUSH!

**Flowacat**- Where can I join???! Sign me up right now! Anyways... Oh damn! I so wanna give away plot but I can't! -twitches-

**Saiyan Jedi**- Yugi doesn't usually, but those episodes where he was fighting a mind controlled Joey.... the constant speaking for long periods of time really got to me.

**Amber eyes-** End of next chapter, I promise.

**SilvernFalcon**- Was it a cliffie? Sorry, I have a gene which HAS to put them in... sorry!

**Yami-Ryou**- Sorry! This one was actually shorter, but the next two will have the promised fluff and will be longer!

~~~

Haku: Okies, everyone, see you next time, and don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8

Haku: I hope you people are happy. –sulks-

Yugi: What's wrong Haku?

Y. Haku: She struggled for 4 days to find the time to write one scene of this, and she's not that happy with how it came out.

Haku: Sayian Jedi? There's some fluff in this chapter, but it's terribly written fluff. D'you know how hard it is to write all of that in first person? –kicks Yami on the shin-

Yami: Owww! What was that for?

DISCLAIMER

Yami: -hopping painfully on one foot, because Haku kicked his shin- Haku doesn't own this. –runs off to mind crush her-

Haku: Eep! –runs for the hills-

~~~

Chapter 8

~~~

Nothing of real importance happened to Yugi, the others or I over the next few weeks, so I won't bother noting it down. I slowly realised over this time, however, that Yugi was the closest thing to a friend that I'd ever had, and maybe he even was one. There was something strange about that small boy that made me think, feel, believe in hope again, and though he hadn't come back to my apartment (I'd asked him not to, for I knew it was being watched.) I had been back to the game shop many times. Yugi's grandfather was still as suspicious of me as ever, His eyes were almost super glued to my back the few times I had been over, but I had graduated from calling him Mr. Mouto to Sugoruku. He still didn't trust me enough to let me call him Grandpa, even if it was a standard title for the others.

That little fact, however, was about to change, one blustery April night.

It was a Sunday, and it was cold. I had just finished posting a report on my progress to the Network, and was feeling rather proud of myself, for making it look like I was further along with this mission than I was. I had a reputation to keep up after all. Deciding to get myself a drink, I stood up, stretched and wandered away with the window still up and running. I left my bedroom, and it's dark tranquillity, and made my way to the kitchen, switching on the light and blinking in the harsh, artificial rays that it produced. The weather had taken a turn for the worse, and what had looked like a light drizzle of rain had turned into a rather nasty squall, and there was the promise of a thunderstorm in those dark clouds. A loud boom supported my theory. Pouring myself a cup of coffee, I headed back to my bedroom and the faintly buzzing computer screen. About to sit back on my black, leather chair, I was halted, by a soft tapping noise that nevertheless attracted my attention.

Intrigued, I placed my mug down by the mousepad, and approached the doorway of my home. The tapping noise came again, this time, louder, more persistent. I reached the door, as once again, a blinding flash and an echoing boom roared overhead. Gently, I turned the doorknob and pulled back upon the pine wood frame of my door. 

In the night, one figure stood, looking like they were about to leave, yet had turned around again. They were obviously drenched by the rain, and wearing very tight clothing, it looked like their silhouette was wearing nothing at all. 

"Yes?" I enquired of the short man in front of me. "What do you want?" 

There was something in that stature and the way that they held themself that set of recognition alarm bells, in my head. I knew this person, and their voice confirmed it.

"I know you told me not to come around here, Yami but..." Yugi stepped forward apprehensively, and a flash of lightning illuminated his figure.

His precious porcelain skin was marred with cuts and bruises, his eyes, normally such a bright and sparkling amethyst were a dull purple, and a dark ring was beginning to form around one of them. He was naked.

He shivered in the night air, and watched me apprehensively. "Can I borrow some clothes?" Mouth agape, I managed to stand aside, and allow him access to my home. Feelings of indescribable anger were boiling within me. 

Whoever did this to my angel was going to pay.

~~~

So saw Yugi and I later in the small living portion of my flat. It wasn't much, a couch, a table and a TV that mostly just gathered dust, because I hated being cooped up in the small rooms. I had given some of my smaller clothes to Yugi, though they were still too big. Seeing as most of my clothes were tight, however, this didn't matter, and they had the appearance of being loose on Yugi, not too big. The result was my adorable angel sitting in slightly baggy leather. As an extra precaution against the cold, I had wrapped him up in the largest, fluffiest blanket in the hose, so he could keep warm. I thought about holding him close, as well, but that thought was chased away as soon as it came to mind.

"Yugi?" My anger had not abated, and some of it must have travelled to my voice, because wide, tired eyes looked at me with slight fear. 

He blinked once or twice, and replied, "Yes?"

I forced the anger out of my voice. "What happened?" I felt my brow crinkle in worry for his safety.

Yugi visibly shuddered. "I...I'm not sure really." His eyebrows came together as he thought how to best word it. "Not what you think though." He said, in a harsh tone to chase away the thoughts I had had immediately, when I saw his naked torso.

"Please tell me you weren't..." I asked, in trepidation of the answer.

"No! I wasn't! But..." His face was a mask of anger, which melted away as he reached the end of his small sentence.

Worry in my heart, I asked again, "What happened?"

He sighed. "That's just the thing, I'm not exactly sure." His voice held undertones of unpleasant memories. "I was walking home from the movies, and I had this strange feeling. You know like when you're being watched? But when I turned around, there was no one there. I thought I was just being paranoid. I took a shortcut down the wrong alley, and these guys jumped me. It was strange; they seemed to think I was someone called Darkmage."

I twitched involuntarily, Yugi didn't notice.

"Anyway, I ran, and they followed, they wouldn't let up. All around there was dark ski masks and hands and legs, and it was all I could do to get away." He hiccoughed, and his eyes held a slight amount of salt water. I moved slightly closer and wrapped my arms around his slender frame. I expected him to pull away from this gesture, but he didn't, merely sought comfort from the embrace and rested his forehead against my torso. "And they caught me, and slammed me against a wall. They kicked me all over, and I can't really remember much but pain. Then they ripped off my clothes, one even went as far as kissing me, and they kept saying things like 'this is your own fault Darkmage.' They all smelt terrible. Like booze and smoke.

'But then there was this really dark voice, I feel like I should recognise it from somewhere, but I don't. It said something like 'leave him alone, he's the assignment.' And this got the guys around me really angry. They were calling out stuff like 'Stay out of it' and 'this doesn't concern you, so move along.' Then the voice started laughing. It was really evil and horrible laughter too, like those villains in movies. All high pitched and mad and stuff. He said, 'Headquarters will blame you if you hurt Darkmage's assignment. Message from the top.' They all seemed taken back by this. One even asked who he was, and he laughed again. I hated it. He said his name was Thiefking and that he'd kill anyone who even laid a finger on me, and then all the others took off. The Thiefking dude just turned and left without another word."

Yugi slumped, tired from his reliving his hellish moment. I unconsciously held him tighter, and was trembling in my anger. One, that they would even think of hurting my angel, and two, that it was Bakura, and not myself that saved Yugi.

"Are you alright, Yami?" The owlish purple eyes blinked up at me, and I forced my face to become soft. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

How could he think that I was angry at him? Him! "I'm not angry _at_ you, Yugi, I'm angry _for_ you."

He smiled and gave a weak laugh, reaching up and running a finger down the side of my face. "Don't be." He smiled.

((Haku: Sayian Jedi? Look away now.))

I don't know what orchestrated it, but before I knew it, he and I were closing the distance between us, and I discovered something welling up inside me, a great joy, and a great sadness at the same time. 

Our lips met.

He tasted of soft cinnamon, and barely the faintest trace of salt from his tears, and our heads tilted instinctively so that our lips could meet full on. My hand snaked up his back to rest in his ebony and cherry tresses, my other slipping down to the small of his back, and his moved up and looped themselves around my neck. We pulled each other closer subconsciously, and I felt a greater need to be with him, for him, a part of him. I ran my tongue gently across his sweet lips, almost begging allowance, and to my surprise, my angel complied, allowing his lips to part and let my tongue in. I felt the small, hard lumps that were his teeth, as I drowned in the sweet, sweet taste that was my Angel. He moaned slightly under my touch, and even though I felt a burning sensation from within my lungs for need of oxygen, I felt the need to explore his mouth until I could hold out no longer. With slight shock, I realised something. 

I wanted this. And so did Yugi.

((Haku: Okay, Jedi, you can look now.))

And as we slowly parted, only far enough for our foreheads to remain touching, we were both smiling.

"Want to do that again?" I joked, smirking at him in a way that just screamed I was totally willing. Yugi started giggling uncontrollably, a faint pink tinge coming to his cheeks, and as he laughed, I started laughing at him, and he at me, until we were both in uncontrollable mirth that trembled through us. By the end of it, neither knew what we were laughing about anymore, we were just... laughing. It was a good feeling.

He moved in and wrapped his arms around me, just merely hugging. Slightly surprised, I pulled my arms up, and then returned the gesture. 

Neither of us had to say anything to the other. We both understood, and were perfectly content.

"Yami, I should get home." He whispered gently, obviously not wanting to leave the warmth of my arms.

"No, not tonight." I whispered, "It's still raining, and I'm not letting you walk by yourself." 

"Can I at least tell my grandpa?" I smiled at him, and picked up the cordless phone which I had placed upon the table earlier, after forcefully telling a telemarketer that I was not interested.

I gave him the phone, and he pressed a few buttons, put the machine to his ear and, as I happily noticed, did not leave his position in my lap.

The phone rang a few times, and then I heard it click at the other end as someone picked it up. I had always had good hearing.

"Hi, Grandpa?" Yugi started, and I didn't even need my good hearing to hear what happened next. There was a jubilated cry, and the voice of Sugoruku Mouto came down the line loud and clear. 

"Yugi! Yugi! I was so worried! Where are you? What happened? Is anything broken? Were you mugg..." He had obviously been freeting with worry. I felt a tinge of respect for the old man.

"Grandpa! I'm fine! I ran into a little trouble and someone helped me." Yugi cut across the old man, a slight touch of amusement in his words. He looked up at me, and smiled. 

He listened for a moment. "No, I told you, I'm fine. I went to yami's 'cos it's closer... yeah, I've been told to stay the night, because it's still raining..."

He listened for a moment more, and winced. "I know I have school tomorrow. I'll borrow a uniform, if that's alright Yami?"

"That's fine." I assured him.

"Did you hear that Grandpa? It's fi... Yes he is sitting right next to me. No, he's not about to kill me if that's what you're worried about. For Godssake, Grandpa! If he... what? Don't curse? Sorry." I grew bored of the one sided conversation rather quickly, but was drawn back into it when Yugi gently tugged me on the arm. 

"yes?" I asked, meeting his bright gaze with my own.

"Grandpa wants to talk to you." I took the phone away from him with some trepidation, his bright eyes caught it.

"Don't worry, I don't think he wants to kill you..." I let out a chuckle.

"Comforting." I put the phone to my ear gently. "Hello?"

"yami?" The warm voice of Sugoruku Mouto came down the line, and it did not hold the usual tinge of coldness that was usually reserved just for me by the old man. "Thank you for taking care of Yugi."

"It was my pleasure, Sugoruku." We both were being sincere, and it surprised me.

"And yami?" The old man continued, his voice still warm.

"Yes, sir?"

"Call me Grandpa."

~~~

"Yugi, you can sleep in my bed tonight. Just let me turn off the computer." I said, noting that my coffee (now cold) was still sitting by the mouse. Yugi watched with interest as I logged off and shut the machine down, sitting upon the end of my bed happily. I smiled at him.

"What was that, yami? Some kind of game or something?" He asked, meaning the Network window. 

I laughed. "No, just something from Mum and Dad. Boring stuff, meant to help with my schoolwork." I supplied, upon seeing his face. He let out a giggle.

"Your room's nice. A bit bare, but nice." I smirked and let out a snort of amusement.

"I'm used to moving around a lot and quickly." I supplied, and yugi seemed satisfied. 

He lay down upon the bed, smiling at me. I returned it and moved over, sitting upon the edge of the mattress, and gently stroking the side of his face.

"Sleep well, Kitten." I whispered, and he shot me a puzzled look.

"Kitten?" He asked, curious.

"It seemed suitable." I gently kissed him upon the forehead and moved out of the room. Yugi smiled.

"Love you, Yami." I stood up, and smiled down at him, my eyes holding nothing but the warmth I felt inside. If this was emotion, why did I give it up?

"Love you too. Sleep well, Yugi."

~~~

Haku: I hope you people enjoyed it, and I realise that the plot is moving very slowly. I've realised that in Yami's half of the story, the plot DOES move very slowly, but when Yugi tells his half, after a bit of Angst at the start, the plot will move a long and there will be all the action that you want.

Y. Haku: And there was fluff in this chapter, which means Yugi's half is going to be very soon.

Yugi: And seeing as it's 12:49pm Sunday, we can't do review replies. Sorry! We really need to catch up with those... –pokes Haku-

Haku: I do read them though, and I appreciate every single one. So please, Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 9

Haku: Haku is happy.

Yugi: Why is Haku happy?

Haku: Because Haku topped her English lit assignment.

Y. Haku: AGAIN???? God girl! How come you do so well in lit and terribly in everything else?

Haku: Because Haku is stupid.

Yugi: No, Haku doesn't study.

Haku: That too...

DISCLAIMER:

1. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any related indicia (Except a winged Dragon of Ra model and a duelling deck I bought). All of these are owned by the dude who owns Yu-Gi-Oh! (I can't remember their name.)

2. I don't own the song Hunted written by Evanescence. The owners and artists of this song own it.

3. I want Bubble Tea.

* * *

**_Long lost words whisper slowly to me..._**

_Sugoruku sighed, relief flooding him as he stepped off the plane and into the airport. Japan to Egypt was always a long flight, and even now, he wasn't sure if he liked planes or not. Up ahead, he saw his two work colleagues, Shira and Chiaro Blanc, two famous archaeologists in these parts. _

**_Still can't find what keeps me here_**

_Hanging off Shira's right arm was a small boy, about three, with the most radical hairstyle. It reminded the man of his own Yugi's hair; the way it spiked up in every direction, in fact, the boy looked incredibly like his own little one. The only real differences that Sugoruku could see was that the boy had deep red eyes, almost as if they were pools of blood, the olive pigment of his skin, and the beginnings of sharp features that were developing._

_The girl was... beautiful. She had long black hair that fell midway down her back, and had inherited her father's beautiful blue eyes, a stark and vivid contrast against her dark skin. She looked a lot like a blue eyed version of her red eyed mother. Though neither parent had the radical hair that the boy possessed._

_ **When all this time I've been so hollow inside**_

_"Sugoruku. It's good to see you." Shira stepped forward, extending a hand towards the old man, and the boy seemed to go shy, hiding behind his mother as he peered up at the greying gentleman he did not know. Sugoruku clasped hands with the woman, and the man, before turning his attention to the children._

_"It has been too long, Shira. And who's this little beastie?" He said, peering around the woman's legs, and meeting red eyes for a second before they were buried inside the folds of his mother's cotton dress. _

_Shira laughed. "That little ball of fluff is Atemu, Sugoruku. Say hello, you little ragamuffin."_

_"Hello you little ragamuffin." Was the reply muttered obediently into his mother's dress. Everyone laughed. Sugoruku started conversation with Chiaro as the troop slowly left the airport, heading for the Blanc's house up on the hill._

**_I know you're still there._**

_It was later, around the dinner table, that Atemu lost his shyness. He was quite the talker, and seemed to be going to day care, because it was all he talked about, making his parents laugh with his antics. "And then Billy and I played on the swing, and we were going higher and higher, and Billy fell off!" He said it with such an air of happiness, it made everyone laugh._

_"Was Billy alright?" Sugoruku asked, and the boy nodded happily, before returning to eat the food that his mother had put in front of him. Sugoruku noticed, that while the boy ate whole-heartedly, there were a few things missing from the boy's plate which had been piled upon the mans. "Doesn't he eat everything?"_

**_Watching me, wanting me_**

_"Does he eat anything is the question better asked, Sugoruku." This reply, offered by Chiaro, made Atemu pout. The boy held up his clean plate, under his father's nose, and Sugoruku wondered how much had actually been eaten, instead of spilt over his clothes and face. It seemed the boy was a messy eater. "Good, Atemu, now go and wash up, and then Sharni might play with you."_

_"Do I have to dad?" was the indignant reply from the 15 year old._

**_I can feel you pull me down._**

_Sugoruku laughed as he watched the boy and his sister playing a rather entertaining game. The boy was dressed up in what looked like a costume his mother had made, complete with crown, pulled hastily over his Pyjamas. He was dancing around, with a wheeled horse head thing, gleefully proclaiming, "I'M DA PHARAOH! BOW DOWN TA ME!" over and over again, whilst his sister was bowing._

_"What does the great pharaoh wish for?" Sugoruku asked, deciding to get in on the game._

_With an absolute straight face that must have taken much training to pull off, the boy announced "Candy." Before coming to a halt in front of Sugoruku. He looked up at Shira, who nodded, giving the man the go-ahead. And Sugoruku produced a piece from his pocket, handing it to the 'pharaoh.' Atemu smiled, and began eating the candy, announcing 'thank you' through the lolly. _

**_Fearing you, Loving you._**

_The two children were asleep when it happened, or at least Sugoruku assumed they were, as the three adults went out for a night time walk. Sugoruku learned, then and there that the streets were not a good place to be at night, when an explosion rang out through the city, and a car, speeding away slammed into Shira. The man inside the car, pulled out an automatic weapon, and filled the street full of billets, ripping apart bodies, including the body of Atemu's father. Sugoruku was shot twice, one of the lucky ones who survived the ordeal. _

_And as he slowly blacked out, he looked up to the window on the second story of the Blanc's large house to see Atemu there, looking horrified at the sights before him._

**_I won't let you pull me down._**

_Atemu had seen his parents, and countless other people, die._

* * *

My eyes shot open to see a nervous looking Yugi standing over me. He was wrapped in a blanket, and I realised I was rather cold, and uncomfortable.

"You okay, Yami?" He asked me, his worried expression proof of his feelings.

"Fine." I said, sitting up upon the couch. There was the answer to why I was so uncomfortable at least. Yugi smiled at me as I slowly stood up, cricking my back as I went.

"You sure? You looked like you were having a nightmare." He asked, smiling at me in that way that made me want to tell him everything and then some more, but I knew I couldn't.

_I was having a nightmare. I saw the day my parents died._ "No, I'm fine, Yugi."

He smiled brightly, and I felt like I had betrayed him. "Alright then." He wrapped his arms around my middle, and reflexively I tensed, before relaxing.

"I hate to break this Yugi, but don't we need to get ready for school?"

"Oh! School!" Yugi was immediately up and running to the kitchen, to put some bread in the toaster. I sat back down, watching as he ran through the kitchen, just thinking. My parents, I would never see them again. The last time I saw them was when I was three years old. Sharni when I was five. I stood, my feet making hollow clicking sounds upon the wooden floor as I made my way to my small bedroom. And All I had to show for my whole life was a room, a few books a computer and an alarm clock! Everything else remained hidden. I gently bent down at the end of my large bed, reached under the folds of the awry sheets and pulled out a small chest. It was about the size of a jewellery box, maybe a little bigger, and intricately carved.

My sister had given it to me for my fifth birthday. She had made it. Gently pulling back on the lid, I heard the hinge give a rueful creak as it swung open, revealing the things I had kept hidden from myself for many years. A golden frame held the picture of a smiling and happy family, a fifteen year old girl holding up an innocent looking, tricoloured haired boy. I was three when the photo had been taken, back home in Egypt. I put the photo down, and turned back to my box. 

The next item to be plucked from it was a small, Japanese candy wrapper, nothing special, except I was given it the night my parents died. 

And finally? A carefully rolled up picture, which I softly unrolled, knowing what I'd see inside. A beautiful desert landscape, with two people standing slightly to the left side. The female's eyes were a deep crimson red, and she had long, silken black hair that was tied loosely at the nape of her neck. His hair, an unruly brown, provided a stark contrast with his deep blue eyes, features rarely seen together on the one face. He was one head taller than her, and had his arms wrapped around her in an almost protective stance. His strong, stubborn chin rested upon the top of her head, and her silken features were very relaxed. They both looked so peaceful, and almost as if they belonged in the scenery. I felt the sad smile working its way onto my features as I stared at the picture, taking in every intimate detail, noting the way that they seemed to fit each other's forms perfectly. She was beautiful in a form hugging robe, a replica of an ancient Egyptian garb that my sister had imagined as she drew, and he? He was the proud, bold Pharaoh, hugging his queen towards himself.

A slight cough alerted me to the presence of another in the room. My head snapped up, and I locked eyes with the beautiful amethyst that I had grown to revere in such a short time. I hastily put the wrapper and the picture frame back in the box, but was gentler with the drawing. Drawn by my sister, of my parents, I treasured it above all other things. 

Yugi smiled. "Who were the people in the Photo?"

"That was me and my family when I was younger." I supplied, sounding falsely cheerful. I could tell he didn't believe the tone, but he didn't ask questions, possibly not wanting to pry. 

"Your mum's really beautiful." He said instead, smiling at me, and gently slipping his hand into mine. I returned the smile softly, and gently led him towards the wardrobe. I opened the door, and pulled out two uniforms, one for me, and one for the petit boy in front of me, the first one to show me love since my sister had died. I gently kissed the side of his head, enjoying the way he squeaked in a pleased surprise, and squeezed my hand in a sign of affection. He meant so much to me, more than words could express.

And as he slipped out of the room, uniform in hand, to get changed that Monday morning, I felt two words escape my lips.

"Thank you."

He turned, shooting me a puzzled look, and then blinking serenely. "For what?"

"For being there." He smiled knowingly, and as I looked into the mirror to my side, and saw my reflection, a voice came back to me,

_Is that all you are Yami? A reflection with no voice of its own?_

At that point I thought I wasn't, but fortunes turn sour, faster than the blink of an eye, a lesson that I was yet to fully comprehend.

* * *

Haku: Plot filler, plot filler!

Y. Haku: Duh. Next chapter, things start to heat up, as Yami receives an email from the head of the network.

REVIEW REPLIES:

**Flowacat**- I'm not overly fond of cats, but I do like 'em. Poor Bastet got shooed away…

**Spiritual Winds**- O.o You anticipate updates? I feel speshul!

**It'sHardToBelieve**- Yeah, I know what you mean, math sucks. And blows… even though that's not physically possible… O.o 

**Saiyan Jedi**- w00t! Okies then, one, I shall warn you of major fluffy moments, but little one's I'm not going to bother about… and two… the full blown 'Network after Yami and 'Kura' starts next chapter. You'll also learn something about Yami that really isn't all that surprising… but Quirky all the same…

**Karasu8**- Okies!

**SoulDreamer**- Aww, sorry you got in trouble… but thankies for reviewing! And thankies for the kind comments! -Hug-

**Jkateel**- Glad you likeys! Hooray for fluff!

**FOXDEMON1991**- Oh my. Updating now!

* * *

Yugi: Read and review!


End file.
